DE 103 61 042 B3 describes a parking brake in a vehicle, with which a clamping force can be produced which holds the vehicle when stationary. The electromechanical parking brake comprises an electric brake motor which moves a brake piston, carrying a brake pad, axially in the direction of a brake disc.
An electromechanical braking device used as a parking brake is also described in DE 10 2006 052 810 A1. The drive movement of the electric brake motor is transmitted via a gear mechanism to the spindle, and from there to the brake piston.
The various components of the electromechanical braking device normally have a temperature dependency. For example, the motor constant of the electric brake motor, on which the clamping force provided depends, diminishes as the temperature rises. The gear mechanism and spindle also have a temperature dependency, wherein because of the kinematic action chain of the brake motor, gear mechanism and spindle, the total efficiency is composed of a concatenation of individual efficiencies and consequently has a high temperature dependency.